The Raven's Talon
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: King Le Van Tyne has fallen, assassinated. Queen Claudia is left a widow to pick up the pieces, there's a mysterious faction hiding in the shadows. Meanwhile, the Dark Elf Queen and the Elven Goddess are getting married. What will happen in this tale, I wonder? Read'n Enjoy!


**The Raven's Talon**

 **A "Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru" Yuri Story**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 **Chapter 1**

It rained the day King Le Van Tyne was buried, a few days after he was assassinated in his sleep. The murder was swift and silent, not a trace of blood. The Queen, Claudia Le Van Tyne was completely none the wiser, waking up the next morning in the limp arms of her lifeless husband, and in her hand, she held a raven's feather, black as the night.

Yet, when the light of the coming dawn touched the feather, Claudia saw, to her utter horror, the crimson of her husband's blood on it.

The entire kingdom was in mourning the days leading to the ceremonial burial.

Now, Claudia Le Van Tyne stood on the rich, wet grass of the Royal Family's burial grounds. Her beautiful, mature yet youthful face was marred with the stress and grief that ensued after her husband's demise, and the fact that nothing was known or even heard of the meaning behind the King's assassination and the feather left behind for Claudia.

Was the raven's feather a calling card? A mark of death, perhaps? None knew for certain.

Even despite the black veil that was part of the royal mourning cloak (which Claudia, now more than ever, wished _so_ bad that she did not have to wear this soon), every attendee of the funeral could feel Queen Claudia Le Van Tyne's sorrow.

The leaders and representatives of the neighboring kingdoms and different races of the continent were present to pay their respects and bid their final goodbyes to their ally.

Queen Claudia was flanked by her two oldest friends: the Dark Elf Queen, Origa Discordia and the reincarnated Elven Goddess, Cellestine Lucculus. The fiery, courageous Princess Alicia of Arcturus and the beautiful, shy Princess Prim of the House of Fiori stood with their heads bowed in respect before the coffin of King Le Van Tyne.

Also, the Dwarf Queen Ruh-Ruh gave a quiet prayer for the King's soul, while the former mercenary, Maia, held the King's sword before the priestess overseeing the burial, Kaguya, as she finished her prayers, placing her hands on the cross-shaped hilt of the sword. The black-haired priestess nodded and Maia stood up.

The redhead who had proven herself worthy and climbed through the ranks to become the General of the Le Van Tyne Royal Army, knelt before her Commander in Chief, offering her the King's sword with humility.

Claudia nodded and grasped the sword. She held the weapon upside down as she stepped up to her husband's casket and then, moved her palm to the blade's razor edge and pushed her skin into it.

The Queen's tears joined the tiny string of blood that landed on the coffin before Claudia gently laid the sword down on the lid and finally, pressed a kiss to her fingertips and gently touched the royal family's crest emblazoned in brave gold and garnet into the coffin's lid with those fingers.

"We part, say goodbye in this world. May we see each other in the next, my dearest. Rest in peace."

The golden and garnet crest on the coffin glowed as the light of the setting sun broke through the clouds above to shine on the burial grounds. Claudia could not help but let her lips curl into a sorrowful, yet gentle smile.

 _-o-o-_

A soft, weary sigh slipped past supple lips. An amber gaze was reflected in the cup of white wine she looked into.

"Of all the times for something like _this_ to happen…" Origa Discordia spoke in dismay. Her companion slowly traced the brim of her own cup of wine with the pad of her ring finger.

"Queen Claudia…poor woman." Cellestine Lucculus' gentle, loving voice was heavy with sorrow for her old friend's loss. Origa downed her drink and set her empty cup down with an audible "Clink!" on the ivory table that sat between them.

"Whoever is responsible for this…their timing cannot be a coincidence." The Dark Elf Queen reasoned. Her reincarnated Elven companion's beautiful face became upset. Plus, she was fiddling with her hands in anxiety.

"Origa…then, does this mean that…Origa, you said we should have kept it a secret, but I insisted on announcing it to the entire continent…I-!" The woman's stunning emerald eyes trembled and she gasped softly when her Dark Elf companion's warm hands took and gently held hers.

"Cellestine. Don't. This is no-one's fault. Our announcement may have become a motivation for that assassin or whoever hired them, yes…" Origa's visible amber eye looked lovingly and with comfort into Cellestine's beautiful, compassionate eyes as she gently cupped her soft, warm cheek, shifting to sit by the Elven Goddess' side.

"But every individual is responsible for their own actions," she spoke firmly, with determination.

Fortunately, Origa's strength and warmth reached Cellestine and the blonde relaxed, leaning into Origa's embrace as the dark-skinned woman wrapped her arms around Cellestine, pulling the Elf into her lap.

"Origa…you did not have to agree to our arranged marriage. You know that," Cellestine said wistfully as she rested her cheek on the middle of Origa's warm, exposed cleavage. The beating of the heart underneath was reassuring, and so were Origa's nimble fingers gently, delicately combing through her oldest friend and future wife's silky, inhumanly-long blonde tresses.

"Yes, I know. But I did," Origa spoke into the top of Cellestine's head, where she planted a soft kiss. She smiled as the Elf began to squirm a bit, further nuzzling her dark companion.

Cellestine always had this quirk, of cuddling anyone that stroked her hair.

Origa could not help but shiver when she felt Cellestine's warm breath touch the exposed top half of her breasts. "I know that what I feel for you is partly, only in the slightest, because of the whispers of my ancestors…but I assure you, Cellestine…" Amber met emerald as Origa delicately seized Cellestine's chin and moved so they were face-to-face. Origa's amber gaze stared into Cellestine's very soul, and the souls of her ancestors.

"What _I_ feel for you is _real._ I told you this would not be a loveless marriage, and I still stand by that. I will prove it as many times as I have to…" Origa whispered with passion and leaned further in, touching noses with Cellestine. Her voice was incredibly husky and _sexy_ as she finished. "And as many times and as _hard_ as _you_ want~"

And just as Cellestine began to swoon, Origa claimed the lips of her future Elven wife in a fiery, hot, deep but tender kiss.

Milky-white and chocolate-brown, curvaceous bodies met and molded and fit together like pieces of a beautiful, sensuous puzzle as their kissing became twice as intense. Cellestine moved to straddle Origa's lap, moving one hand to one of the dark woman's beautiful, soft thighs encased lovingly in those sexy-as-can be purple stockings of hers, while her other hand moved and combed through Origa's own amazingly-long, rich-purple locks.

Origa, meanwhile, confidently and urgently cupped and groped Cellestine's glorious, heavenly ass, making the blonde squeal into their kiss.

Just as their sounds of kissing began to intensify as their smacking of lips became even heavier and their hands began to inch out of control, the two future spouses had to part, not only because of lack of air (since Elves, Dark or otherwise, _did_ need to breathe), but also because of the arrival of two new occupants to the magic lantern-lit room.

Cloe, the Elite Guard Captain of the Dark Elf Queen and Origa's own confidante and personal bodyguard politely coughed into her fist and then, pushed her prisoner forward. Origa and Cellestine humbly and modestly disentangled themselves from one another and stood up. They looked at the so-called prisoner.

It was a woman. Her head was covered by a jet-black hood that reached the upper half of her face, leaving her nose and grinning, crimson-red lips visible. She was clad in a full-black outfit that hugged her humble body, nowhere even near to comparison to the three other ladies in the room in terms of height and much less, curves.

"My Queen, Cellestine-sama…I have a guest here for us. This…is the assassin that murdered King Le Van Tyne." Cloe spoke stoically and then, pulled the bird beak-shaped hood off of the woman's head, revealing a fair-skinned face and a bob-cut of crimson hair.

Origa looked with seething, regally-restrained anger and Cellestine looked grim as they saw the icy-blue eyed assassin simply smiling away, seemingly happy with how deep in Hell she knew she was in. She chuckled when Cloe shoved her forward and then, jabbed her in the back of the knee to kneel before Origa and Cellestine.

Origa stepped forth, giving Cloe a curt nod of approval.

"Excellent work, Cloe. I knew to trust your tracking skills. Are you alright?" She asked the young Captain. The blonde blushed a fair bit at her queen's praise as she nodded and gave her report, with a bit of pride towards the end.

"Thank you, Origa-sama. I am well, don't worry. Yes, tracking this assassin down was partially troublesome…but she never saw me coming."

The assassin grinned. Neither Origa nor Cloe noticed, but Cellestine did…and she was having a really bad feeling about this.

Origa then turned her attention to the black-dressed woman. She put one hand on her hip, looking as imposing as can be. She glared down at the female assassin before her.

" _Speak._ Who sent you to kill King Le Van Tyne? Why? What were their motives? Tell us everything…and you may leave with your life and body still in one piece." Origa commanded.

The assassin simply chuckled and looked up at Origa, smiling away, a cocky grin.

" _Hail the Raven's Talon!"_

Before anyone had time to blink, or even look confused, the assassin moved with super-human speed.

She moved her hands to her neck, pulled the cloth covering it down and then, grasped at the red and black tattoo of a bird's feather on the side of her neck. The ink then began to glow a burning-hot red before the assassin literally _pulled the tattoo off_ her neck and an arrow with a jagged, smoking grey tip materialized in the process.

Then, the assassin took the arrow tightly…and jammed it into Cloe's knee.

"We will strike again!"

And as Cloe fell to one knee with a scream of shock and pain, the assassin fiddled with something in her mouth, bit down on it…and just two seconds later, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as blood oozed from her mouth. She then slumped forward, landing face down at Origa's feet, dead before she even hit the floor.

Origa glared at the assassin's dead smile before rushing to her Elite Guard Captain's aid, Cellestine already at Cloe's side, tending to the arrow lodged in her knee with her Elven healing magic while the blonde herself clutched her injured leg with one hand and muffled her pain by biting her gauntlet-covered forearm.

Outside, a crimson-eyed raven took to the air from a tree outside of the Elven Goddess' palace, flying off into the night with a sinister caw.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ok, so… _this_ happened. Yeah…

Ok, so, this is something a bit more…ambitious, if you will…than my usual works. While I have been nice'n cozy with just writing one-shots, I had this idea stuck in my head for a day or two, so what the Hell? It's worth a shot, right? :P

So, in this, Claudia Le Van Tyne is a widow Queen, so, a lady of the "Kuroinu" cast will be tasked with keeping Claudia safe, Cellestine and Origa are gonna tie the knot (in a way, they already have, as you can see from that bit o' heavy petting there~) and there's this whole assassination plot or whatever you wanna call it goin' on. XD

So, yeah, I'm attempting, trying my hand, at suspense/intrigue plus the good ol' yuri I do so love. So…yeah, you guys and girls wanna come suffer with me? 8D

Oh, and just a head's up: I will only accept **2** Arrow to the Knee jokes in this first chapter/prologue. Ok? :P

So, with that said, have a nice day, and I hope you read, enjoyed this chapter and will be kind enough to leave a nice review, 'k? :3

 _Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
